Pantala
Pantala, also known as The Lost Continent, is a location a few days flight (or swim) west of Pyrrhia mentioned in the Second arc of the Wings of Fire Series''.'' Before, Pantala was thought to be too far away to fly to, but at the end of Darkness of Dragons, it was revealed that a dragon from Pantala had flown (or swam) to Pyrrhia, proving the theory to be wrong. It is mentioned that Clearsight, as a young dragonet, dreams about exploring and finding it. Ironically, she found the continent after the betrayal of Darkstalker. It has also been confirmed by Tui that the dragons from Pantala will be based off of insects, and in DoD Hope mentions this. She tells Moon to research "the Legend of the Hive." She says it might give her ideas about the missing tribes, which also presented the the idea of the Pantalan dragons living in hives rather than tribes. Tribes As of January 5th, 2018, only one tribe name has been revealed: SilkWings. Thre are only three tribes on Pantala, with one of them thought to be extinct. History Darkstalker (Legends) When Clearsight is at Darkstalker's house, she notices he has a scroll titled "Myths of the Lost Continent". Later, after betraying and imprisoning Darkstalker, Clearsight decides to go and find it. It is shown in Clearsight's visions to have animals she hadn't seen before, as well as colorful dragons of unknown tribes as well as a new love and possibly different dragonets. Tui confirmed that Clearsight flew there. Darkness of Dragons In the epilogue of Darkness of Dragons, Qibli and Moonwatcher find the residence of Jerboa, daughter of the original Jerboa, who was an animus. She shows them a dragon who she is taking care of. Qibli notices that the dragon looks nothing like "normal" dragons. He believes the dragon is a hybrid until he realizes that the mysterious dragon has no features of any of the seven dragon tribes. Jerboa says this dragon is their first visitor from the Lost Continent. Trivia *Pantala is a genus of dragonflies, matching Pyrrhia being a genus of moth. *It has been confirmed by Tui that the Lost Continent is called Pantala by its inhabitants. *Pantala, like Pyrrhia, will be in the shape of a dragon. **It may be shaped like a new type of dragon, as Pyrrhia is wyvern-like in shape. *Tui has also stated that the arrival of Clearsight had a significant effect on the dragons that lived there. This impact is yet unknown. However, she may have married a dragon from Pantala, as it was a possible future she saw if she did go through with going to Pantala, and we might meet one or more of her descendants. *It is shown in Darkstalker (Legends) that Pantala was known to dragons of Pyrrhia back then, but it appears that knowledge surrounding it has been lost over the centuries. *Tui has confirmed that Clearsight arriving at Pantala will be the prologue of Book 11, and it will feature new, unheard of tribes. *The tribes that inhabit Pantala have the suffix -"Wings" at the end of their names, similar to the Dragons of Pyrrhia. *Tui has confirmed that there will be no animus magic on Pantala, due to its extreme prevalence in the second arc. *Tui has said the tribes aren't in a good situation and have bad relations amongst themselves, but not necessarily war. *The purple-and-grey wing in Burn's collection was from a Pantalan dragon. *The Legend of the Hive, a scroll mentioned by Hope in Darkness of Dragons, has something to do with Pantala. *The tribes there have queens. *Pantala has biomes that we haven't seen on Pyrrhia. It is seen on the cover of The Lost Continent includes a savannah-like biome. *Tui will release one tribe at a time on the scholastic forums. *The Jade Winglet might go to Pantala. *Scavengers will probably play a role on Pantala. *It has been revealed that the 11th book is called The Lost Continent. *One or more of the tribes has four wings, as seen on the cover of Book 11. **The dragons having one or more wings maybe a reference to Pantala's name coming from a genus of dragonflies. *The first tribe to be released were the SilkWings which Tui announced on the Scholastic forums on her Q&A with Mike Holmes. **Tui also stated that there will be "THREE new tribes (more or less)." *If the "extinct" Tribe is extinct, it would be the first extinct tribe in the entire series. Category:NightWing History Category:Darkstalker Locations Category:Locations Category:Continents